Legend of the Fateblade
by IDM
Summary: Can't think of anything to put down.


Legend of the Fateblade By: Ian Miller  
  
Chapter 1: On your honor  
  
It was a sunny day, even though it had been sunny for a while now, it was not as hot. Ceras was taking his turn patrolling the northern part of Arcala. There never seemed to be trouble up here, most people were nice, and everything was usually fine. Today, however, was an exception.  
A scream came from one of the general stores, not too far away. Ceras rushed over as fast as he could. When he got there, he pulled his sword from its scabbard on his back. "What happened here, sir?" Ceras asked the shopkeeper.  
"Someone came in with a knife, and demanded I give them my money. I did, and they ran off." "Could you see anything about them that would be helpful? Their hair, skin, clothes… anything at all." "It looked like a woman, but I couldn't tell, she had a cloak on." "Which way did she go?" Ceras demanded.  
"She went that way." The man said as he pointed back where Ceras came from.  
Ceras ran off, hoping to catch the thief. How could I have missed her… he thought, but then decided it didn't matter. What mattered was that he caught her this time. He was exhausted from running in his armor. Next time anything happened, he'd leave his armor, though he knew a knight should never do that.  
As he rounded a corner, he saw someone running in a cloak.  
"Stop!" he yelled. She just looked back only for a moment, then sprinted down an alley. I'm never going to catch her at this rate, he thought. So he stopped and took off his armor as fast as he could. After that was done he bolted down the closest street that was parallel to the alley.  
He found a space between two houses, and ran through to find the alley the thief ran down. When he came into the alley, he saw her as soon as she saw him. She turned around to see a knight-in-training blocking the path.  
The squire started running towards her as fast as he could. But as soon as he was about to pull his sword from it's scabbard, she leapt at him, and by using his shoulders, vaulted over him to land behind the squire. She flicked a knife out, and caught the squire before he could react. She held the knife to his neck.  
"There is a poison spread along the edge of this knife, take one more step and he dies." She said, as she started to back away. "Now drop your sword." Ceras did as she said, and threw the sword behind him. "So how does it feel to be beaten by a girl? I mean, I thought you knights were supposed to be tough and could handle anything that went on in this city." She said. Before he could respond, she slit the squire's throat. He went limp in her grip, then she let him fall to the ground. She ran off around a corner, disappearing from his view. How could I be so dumb… he thought, but then decided that that too didn't matter, what mattered was catching the thief.  
He shot around the corner and into the street in close pursuit of the thief. Then, she reached around and grabbed a pouch that was hanging from her belt, and spilled the contents on the ground. Dammit, caltrops… It would be too hard to avoid them all, because there were so many and they were almost impossible to see against the gray, brick street. He tried to step as carefully as he could, but he knew that it would be too hard. Then, like he thought, he stepped on one. He picked up his foot to pull it out. After he got it out, she was gone. Dammit.  
  
-----Later that night, at a meeting of the knights in Ceras's group.-----  
  
"How could let her get away?" One of the older knights said.  
"She was too fast, and smarter than your average thief." Ceras responded.  
"Then maybe this is too much for you, there are plenty of knights from the order of the rose. Maybe one from the order of the sword could not handle this." "No, I can handle this." "Are you sure? One person already died, maybe someone else will too, if we leave this matter in your hands." "I swear, on my honor, that I will catch her, and no one else will die." "Ok, then." The older knight said, "I'm counting on you, Ceras. Don't fail." He said as he walked off.  
After the meeting was over, Ceras realized how late it was. He headed back to the keep, looking for his room, among all the others. When he found it, he went to his bed, and began to think about what he had just said. On my honor…if I can't catch her, then I will be banned from the knights… well then I guess I'll just have to catch her… on my honor. 


End file.
